Your Mistake, My Heartbreak
by YourCryingShoulder
Summary: OneShot ‘Once a cheater, always a cheater. Once a cheater, always a cheater.’ The words seemed to whirl around me, pestering brutally at my mind. Troy cheated on me once...Can I be with him knowing he could do it again? Troyella.


A/N:Okay, some information on my updates for my other stories. I am trying to work on 'Butterflies Don't Lie' right now but I have a major authors block. I am also working on 'Arranged Love' which I'm finding quite easier to continue so I think 'Arranged Love' may be out before 'Butterflies Don't Lie' but who knows. Hopefully I'll get over this authors block soon and hopefully I can update them both soon. Also, I may be deleting my other stories because I don't seem to be continuing them anyways. I'm not quite sure, we'll see. We'll enjoy this one-shot in the mean time.

Gabriella's POV

Your Mistake, My heartbreak

As I sit here, all I can think about and all my mind seems to be able to grasp at the moment is that heartbreaking secret that had been kept hidden from me for far to long. It had been more that four months ago but the pain never seems to dim, but rather increased as time goes by and the more and more I think about it. Many things have changed drastically since then.

Life had been easy. Life had been simple. I never thought of all the hardships life would throw full force at me. All the pain one could feel, or all the betrayal one could cause.

It was like I was unwillingly apart of some play. A game of the heart. Something I had no control over. Something that would take me on a roller coaster ride from the day I found out, to the day my feelings for him would go away. In this case, I imagined to have this pain for quite sometime.

The main aspect that no relationship can survive without is trust. You need to trust that person you are with. Trust them to love you, to comfort you, to tell you the truth and to remain faithful to you. Relationships were build on many aspects and all in all, Troy was the perfect boyfriend. He was loving, understanding, caring, sweet, romantic, and faithful. Well, five out of six weren't too bad, right? You can remain in a relationship with that, right?

He was the last person I ever imagined to do something like this. He was the last person I thought would hurt me so much.

The date was April 15 when I found out the horrendous news. And the sad thing is that it wasn't even Troy who told me. I didn't even know the person that told me. All I know is that her name is Alison Winchester, and she was just doing a good deed.

Alison had asked to see me after school that day, April 15. She had wanted to talk about her best friend, head cheerleader, Veronica, and my boyfriend for one year, Troy Bolton.

I was confused at first. Why would she want to talk to me about them? I never ever expected what I was about to find out.

She told me the Troy and Veronica has a one night stand with each other about a month ago during a party Chad hosted that I didn't want to come to. I had urged Troy on because I knew he wanted to but he didn't want to leave me behind and soon Troy caved and went to the party.

It seemed that there was alcohol at the party, as so many high school parties have and Troy let lose too much and drank more than he could handle. He was drunk within an hour of being there and seems he ran into Veronica. Both drunk, and somehow they ended up waking up in the morning, each with a major hangover and both naked.

I didn't believe what she said. Why would she be saying this about her best friend? It was so cliché too. Popular jock with the popular cheerleader. I didn't believe it. I didn't _want_ to believe it.

Funny thing really was _why_ she was telling me. She knew Troy never told me and she knew Veronica wasn't about to tell me. And seems that Veronica was thinking she might just be pregnant with Troy's baby. Troy didn't know yet.

I remember sitting there for a while once she left, debating on whether she was being truthful or not. And I headed to the gym to go find Troy knowing his practice was over and he would be alone for some time. And I can still remember the conversation. Oh how I wish I could forget.

---

_I walked distractedly into the gym and looked around for Troy. Anxiety was building up inside of me and I felt I was about to explode. Quickly spotting Troy packing up his belongings and seeing he was alone I made my way over to him. He glanced up as he heard me approaching._

"_Hey babe." He smiled as he stood up leaning into kiss me but I moved my head away as I went to go sit on the bench. His gaze followed me as I fidgeted nervously._

"_Gabi, is something wrong?" he asked concerned as he came to sit beside me._

_I had a thoughtful expression on my face. "I heard something really strange."_

_Troy moved beside me as I look up to meet his eyes. "Yah, and what was that?"_

_I watched closely to Troy's expression as I said the next words. _

"_You know Veronica, the head cheerleader, right?"_

_Troy face froze immediately and I saw fear flash through his eyes. His head moved back ever so slightly that it was almost hard to catch. His breathe caught I n his throat._

"_What about her?" he asked breathlessly as I felt my throat tighten. _Oh god, it can't be true. Please god,_ I begged silently but tried hard to remain calm._

"_Rumour has it that she may be pregnant." I tried forcing the tears away but they kept clouding my eyes. It was true. How could it be true?_

"_W-what?"_

_I couldn't handle it anymore as the tears finally escaped and I looked away, quickly standing up off the bench and took three steps away from Troy, my back turned to him. It took me a few seconds to calm down but only enough to turn around and say what I needed to say. With a deep breath, I began._

"_Troy, tell me the truth. Did you or did you no sleep with her?" I silently pleaded with him to say it wasn't true, that it didn't happen._

"_Gabriella-" Hi voice was desperate and it was tearing me apart._

"_Answer the question Troy," I forced and gave him a strong stare, willing him to say it._

"_Yes."_

_The last thing I saw as I turned my back once more on him were tears cloud up his eyes as he reached out for me. I ran and quickly slipped away before he could reach me. All I heard was a heart breaking and sorrow filled 'Gabriella' being called on after me as the doors to the gym slammed shut, as if closing out the only thing that made my heart whole._

---

A week passed and Troy tried desperately to talk to me. I avoided him at all costs. Rumours flew about of mine and Troy's break up. Rumours also flew about Veronicas alleged pregnancy. She had found out the she had been wrong but it was to late, the damage was already done.

No one ever connected everything about Veronica, Troy and I together as everyone that knew kept the mouths shut, but to me it didn't even matter anymore. Nothing matter anymore.

Troy tried everything to talk to me. I could tell he was in a lot of pain and I believe that is the reason why I caved. Why I let him talk to me. Why I took him back.

We began a relationship again but it wasn't like before. It wasn't as meaningful as before. It was utterly and completely different. Troy tried everything in his power to make up for what he had done and tried getting us back to the way we were. It never worked.

Days passed turning to weeks and now here I sit. I'm on the rooftop. The rooftop me and Troy shared together for so long. It seemed meaningless now, everything did.

Six words echoed in my mind as if on repeat. 'Once a cheater, always a cheater. Once a cheater, always a cheater.' The words seemed to whirl around me, pestering brutally at my mind. Troy cheated on me once. But we moved on from that, didn't we? Then why can't I stop thinking he's going to do it again? Can I be with him knowing he could do it again? I knew what I had to do.

He was on his way here, and it was going to be the hardest conversation of my life. Less than five minutes later, Troy made his way up.

"Hey Gabriella," he said as he smiled gently, sitting next to me and placing a gentle kiss on my cheek.

I smiled weakly in return. "Hi."

We lapsed into a minute of silence before I sighed and began speaking. "Troy, I think we need to talk."

"About?" he persisted, raising an eyebrow.

"About us. About how things are with us. About…" Pause.. "About ending things for good."

I could hear Troy's breath catch in his throat. This was going to be hard.

"What?" he breathed.

I shakily stood and went to the railing, placing my hand gently down on it. "Things aren't the same anymore."

"Your not seriously breaking up with me, are you?" Troy whispered, to many emotions in his voice to count. To describe.

I turned my head to look at him sadly. "Its to hard to continue like this."

"No," he whispered as if in a trance. He was in denial.

"Troy-"

His head snapped up and he stood. "Why?" he choked out.

I shook my head sadly before staring up at the sky. "I can't trust you anymore."

He came up behind me and I turned around to face him. "Is this about Veronica?" I heard disbelief etched in his voice and could see it on his face.

I looked down ashamed.

"I thought you were over that!"

"How can I ever be over it?" I snapped back at him as tears came to my eyes.

"I've apologized! I was drunk! It was an accident! A Mistake!" he yelled as he stepped closer to me.

"Then why didn't I hear it from you mouth about this 'accident'! Why did I have to hear it from someone else?!? You had a month to tell me and nothing!" I screamed back.

" I didn't want to hurt you!" he replied back, desperately.

"Yah well look how good that did," I bitterly responded.

Troy stared at me heartbrokenly for a while before he spoke again. " I though you forgave me for that." His voice was so meek it broke my heart.

I reached up to place my head against his cheek. "I thought I did too, but I guess I was wrong."

Troy looked down with his eyes glistening and I just noticed the stream of tears that had already made there way down my cheeks. "No," he whispered helplessly.

He looked up and shook his head as he grabbed my hand that was on his cheek to pull me closer. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his head into my neck. I tried pushing him away but it seemed futile as he only held on tighter.

" I love you Gabi. It was a mistake. I should have told you right when it happened but I didn't want to lose you. Gabriella I love you. Don't leave me, please. I'm begging you, don't go," he whispered softly as he kissed my neck and shoulder repeatedly.

"I'm sorry Troy," I sobbed as I held him tighter for I knew this would be the last time.

"No," he whispered again and pulled back slightly only to crash his lips on mine.

It was soon we both needed air and pulled away. I felt more tears come. Our last kiss.

"I love you Troy."

I saw he knew how determined I was and he loosened his grip knowing it was hopeless. "I love you too Gabi," he whispered as tears finally slipped down his own cheeks.

"Goodbye." And with that I turned and ran down the stairs and down the hallway. I knew I couldn't go much further so I quickly found an empty classroom and let all my tears fall.

Troy was everything. He really was loving, understanding, caring, sweet and romantic. But sadly he couldn't remain faithful. Five out of six weren't too bad, right? You can remain in a relationship with that, right? Sometimes I wish I could be right. Sometimes I wish I didn't have to go through this.

They say time heals all. But what do you do when the one you love, the one you believe is your soul mate, is the one that lets you down?

Sure time can heal a lot of things, but not this. And as I choke back a sob, my face scrunched up in agony, I can't help but to feel weak and powerless. It was your mistake Troy, but now its my heartbreak.

A/N: Okay, personally I don't like the middle much but if it bugs me enough I will probably change it. What do you think?


End file.
